


Tabletop game night

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: In which Raimi's feelings on Monopoly very much mirror the writer's.





	Tabletop game night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts).



“…Guys?” Raimi asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Guys, how about we do something else?”

Talking to a brink wall would have provoked about the same reaction: if Weyland and Yutani heard the question, they certainly did not react to it. Yutani’s attention was entirely concentrated on the board as he rolled the dices and he moved the little silver token (The dog. Yutani always picked the dog.) up a few spaces. He picked a card and frowned while reading it.

“ ‘ _Go to jail, do not collect 200$_.’ Great.”

Weyland snorted. “Dude, just admit it, you’ve lost.”

“I have _not_.” Yutani grumbled, moving the little dog to the jail square. “I can still beat you. Besides, I take care of the bank, I decide when the game’s over.”

“Seriously, you’re gonna pull that bullshit? I own most of the board and you’re in jail!”

Yutani flashed a hard grin. “You just want me to give up ‘cause you’re afraid to lose. I’m not bankrupt yet, I can still win.”

Raimi let out a heavy sigh. He’d been bankrupt for at least one hour, and with neither Yutani nor Weyland being willing to give up, it felt like the game would never end. Playing Monopoly had seemed like an amusing idea at the time, at least for the ten first minutes. Now Raimi remembered why he’d thrown the game at the back of a closet and buried it under a pile of clothes in the first place. Monopoly was only fun for a few rounds, and then it inevitably turned into a chore. Were Yutani and Weyland even having fun? They looked irritated, both of them too stubborn to give up.

Weyland took his turn, rolled the dices, collected some money, bought an hotel. Yutani played again, handling this turn like he’d played the entire game up until now: just lucky enough to scrape some money and keep up, but not lucky enough to win. Raimi felt himself die inside a bit more. This was going to take forever. He leaned a bit more across the table and groaned, readying himself for an inevitable death by boredom.

Unless…

Getting up on his feet, Raimi grabbed the board game and flipped it in one quick motion, sending the silver pieces, cards and fake money flying all over the place. Weyland pushed his chair back and raised his hands to protect his face, while Yutani let out an irritated and surprised “hey!”. Standing in the middle of the chaos, Raimi looked around with a satisfied grin, raised his fists and roared:

“DEATH TO CAPITALISM!!”

“Dude, what the fuck,” Weyland frowned, bowing to pick up a fake 50$ and his little silver top hat. “I was winning!”

Yutani scoffed, but before he could argue Raimi shook his head and interrupted: “It’s Monopoly. No matter what happens, we _all_ lose. By being bored to death. You’re arguing over fake money, and you’ve been at it for hours! You’re not really going to set up the game again just to settle this, are you?”

With a resigned sigh, Yutani looked at the board and scattered money. “…I guess not.”

Raimi crossed his arms with a satisfied grin. “How about we just play some Mario Kart instead?”

Immediately Yutani perked up, turning to Weyland. “Right. And then I’m gonna crush you.” He got up from his chair and rushed to the TV, turning on the console. “I take the green controller!”

“Sure, take the best one, ‘Tani,” Weyland sneered, following him. “That should give you a small chance to win…”

Raimi looked at the mess on the floor, considered cleaning it, then joined his friends on the couch instead.


End file.
